


4:27 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You'll be with one another in spirit,'' Gentleman Ghost said.





	4:27 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You'll be with one another in spirit,'' Gentleman Ghost said before he attacked the father-daughter enemies and they dodged him.

THE END


End file.
